<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a surprise visit by MavenMorozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865254">a surprise visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova'>MavenMorozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cardan finds jude in the mortal realm AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Eva Duarte, Comfort, F/M, Food, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Platonically Of Course, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King, Request Meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request: can you do a Au fanfic where Eva Duarte lived and Madoc knew it along but took the twins and during Jude’s banishment had Eva take care of Jude and When cardan comes to beg Jude to come back he has to deal with Mama Eva Duarte?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte &amp; Eva Duarte, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Vivienne Duarte/Heather (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cardan finds jude in the mortal realm AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a surprise visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally the only reason that this is rated t is because it says <i>bastard</i> a couple times lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you’re alive,” Jude mumbled into her mother’s arms, wrapped tightly around her with no sign of letting go. “All these years...I knew Madoc was terrible, but I never imagined—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re glad that I’m alive, aren’t you?” Eva replied quietly, her strong hands caressing Jude’s face as she tilted her daughter’s head upwards. “His other option would have been to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true,” Jude muttered, and she saw her mother crack a small smile. “Thank you for contacting Heather and Vivi. For letting me stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva only nodded, narrowing her eyes. “Your Faerie boyfriend will get a thorough ass-kicking if I ever meet him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude found herself laughing for the first time in what felt like a while. Days? Years? She didn’t quite know. The thought of Eva Duarte delivering Cardan a swift slap on the face… It was rather vindicating. “You’ll never meet him, though,” she said when her chest had stopped heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small jolt, she realized that her mother probably didn’t even know that Cardan was the High King. She probably thought that he was a low-ranking court member who’d pleaded the king’s case for her banishment somehow. Jude wondered if she should reveal the truth, but she didn’t quite think that Eva was ready for that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was still all new for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, Vivi and Heather arrived, bearing a vegetable casserole and a pint of chocolate ice cream. Jude’s mouth watered at the sight of her childhood treat, and she exchanged a grin with Vivi. “You remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” her sister replied with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting down at the table, Heather’s casserole shared between them, along with a pesto dressing salad made by Eva, when there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is that at this hour?” Vivi muttered irritatedly, her face scrunching as she pushed her chair back from the table with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva raised her eyebrow. “Language, Vivienne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi only rolled her eyes and made her way through the living room to the door, pressing her eye to the peephole. “Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jude asked, uneasiness beginning to flood through her. It couldn’t possibly be—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Cardan,” Vivi muttered, confirming her worst suspicions. “What is the High King of Elfhame doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude didn’t let her irritation show as she stood from the table as well, glancing with apprehension at her mother, whose face looked more livid than Jude felt, her eyes wide with surprise, too. “I’ll talk to him, Vivi,” she said quietly, pushing her sister aside. “He doesn’t know what he has coming for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi must have caught the warning note in her voice, because she stepped back, still lingering by the sofa, tapping her fingers restlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me—” Eva began, shooting to her feet and walking over to the door briskly, but Jude cut her off. “Mom. Please let me handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva only narrowed her eyes. “You don’t need to open the do—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude twisted the knob and flicked the deadbolt, her jaw hardening along with her eyes. “What do you think you’re doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan’s face shifted from something at looked expectant to embarrassed. “Can’t I see my wife?” He lifted a lithe, pale hand to Jude’s cheek but she snarled, slapping the offending limb away. “After what you’ve done? Absolutely not.” Her words ended in a clipped scoff, her arm reaching to close the door again. “Go back to your palace, you evil bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to press the door shut, but Cardan’s hand was there, his face grimacing in pain as she slammed it on his limb. “Please—Jude—I can explain—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your </span>
  <em>
    <span>majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” came a soft, deadly voice from behind Jude, tone mocking and cold. Her mother was there, eyes blazing as the light caught her high cheekbones, chin tilting proudly. “Are you going to tell my daughter that manipulating a human girl is alright if you’re a price, or a king?” She eyed the top of his head warily, a sneer upon her lips. “Where is your Blood Crown, king?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan stiffened, and Jude could see the hatred welling up within him, the same hatred he’d had for her. The same hatred he beheld in his heart for all humans, especially those that didn’t cower before him. He opened his mouth to spit something terrible, but Eva and Jude both moved at once, Jude reaching into her pocket and pulling out a sharpened knife, Eva pressing her slightly wrinkled again against the base of Cardan’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say anything more, and you’ll wish you’d stayed in Elfhame,” Eva murmured softly. “I don’t tolerate that Faerie bullshit in this house.” As she spoke, her voice became naught but a whisper, though simultaneously loud in the tense living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude glanced quickly over at her sister and her girlfriend. Heather was standing open-mouthed, her eyes flitting with something that looked vaguely like amusement between Jude, Cardan, and Eva, and occasionally at Vivi, who was staring at Eva with an expression that looked like a dozen new daggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, let him up,” Jude finally muttered, tilting her head to examine Cardan. He looked faintly surprised at Eva’s ferocity, but even more so at Jude’s defense of him. “Let him speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, her eyes still blazing with fury and the leftovers of a rekindled human-faerie hatred, Eva fell away, allowing Cardan to step into the room. He looked around, taking everything in. Jude was sure that he was cataloging the simpleness of it all, the humanness. The cheapness. It irked her, like a spot of blood staining a thick carpet. He dared to come to her place of refuge after banishing her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Jude said bitterly. “Speak, husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother flinch at the word. Jude Greenbriar. Not Jude Duarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know that you could have came back to Elfhame anytime. You still can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, expression blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not banished,” Cardan said, but the words didn’t register. She...wasn’t exiled? She—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Jude finally asked, placing her free hand on her hip, knife still raised in the air, twirling gently in her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that you were to be banished until you were pardoned by the Crown.” At her still expression, Cardan sighed, his beautiful features twisting slightly. “You are part of the Crown, Jude. You are the Queen of Elfhame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt so, so stupid. “I—I can’t believe—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Cardan murmured, taking her hand and drawing it to his chest. “I thought you’d figure it out, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude snatched her hand away, noticing with faint amusement that Eva was standing again, her gaze sharp as always. “Leave. I don’t want to talk to you, you conniving bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jude, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>come back—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said get OUT!” Eva roared, yanking open the door and pushing him through it. Cardan stumbled onto the concrete walkway, looking little more than a scolded puppy. Jude was ashamed that she felt a little twinge of pity for him, but she was still furious. All this time had passed, and she could have been in Faerie. As its first human queen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom,” she said when Eva had slammed the door on Cardan’s too-perfect face. “I just...normally I’m so put together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva didn’t respond. “Were you going to tell us that you were married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jude looked at them: Heather, Vivi, and Eva, all equally stunned. Well, perhaps Vivi a little less so. She sighed heavily. “We did it in secret. Not even Faerie knows that I’m its queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m glad to have helped you,” she finally said, her face still pained, as if there was something else that she wanted to say, too. “Let’s finish dinner. Then we can talk about it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! cardan is such a simp lol but we love him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>